


follow me down

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Blood, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Eye Horror, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Murder Kink, Oral Sex, murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're disgusting, you know that?"</p>
<p>"Says the guy who dug his hands into someone's chest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	follow me down

**Author's Note:**

> written for the final day of [kyouhaba week](http://kyouhabaweek.tumblr.com/)! I didn't know what to write for the free theme and a friend suggested gore, so I ended up with this.

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

"Says the guy who dug his hands into someone's chest," Kyoutani grunts, with a pointed look towards Yahaba's hands, painted a deep red with blood halfway up to his forearms. "I can't believe you'd literally play with someone's heart like that."

"You cut his eye out while he was still conscious," Yahaba wrinkles his nose. "Get it out of your mouth."

Kyoutani grins around the eye and bites down. Yahaba makes a disgusted noise as it bursts, ocular fluid spraying against his face. He wipes his hand against his cheek, but that only results in a streak of blood against his skin. Spitting out the rest of the eye, Kyoutani raises an eyebrow at Yahaba, reaching out and taking both hands, pulling him closer.

"You have the worst turn-ons," Yahaba complains, but he's smiling as Kyoutani kisses the corner of his mouth.

"You were _this close_ to jerking off while I was cutting this guy up," Kyoutani points out. He bites Yahaba's lower lip gently, pulling back with a grin. "I could hear those soft little whines you were making, you know."

"I know," Yahaba hums, sliding his hands up Kyoutani's arms, to the back of his shirt, not caring about the bloodstains he leaves behind. "I wanted you to."

"And here you think _I'm_ the worst," Kyoutani mutters, pulling back and looking around the room. "We should clean up."

Yahaba rolls his eyes. "Kindaichi can clean up. We've done our part. Oikawa-san's target is dead, and missing a few organs. His associates probably know better than to disappoint us again. Do you think our courier would deliver a heart for us, if we asked nicely?"

Kyoutani snorts, pulling out his phone to text Kindaichi. "Between you and Oikawa, yeah, I'm sure you'd get it done."

Kindaichi texts back, clearly unimpressed by being put on cleaning duty again, but promising to leave the facility pristine all the same. Satisfied, Kyoutani puts his phone back into his pocket and then pulls Yahaba close, into another kiss.

"I still have blood all over my hands," Yahaba murmurs, as Kyoutani's arms wind around his waist. "I'll get you dirty."

"You say that like you haven't already," Kyoutani replies, kissing his way along Yahaba's jaw and to his ear. "You say that like I don't _want_ you to cover me in blood."

"Next time," Yahaba promises, sliding his hands down to grab Kyoutani's ass, grinding against him gently. "When it's my turn to cut our next victim open. I'll make sure you get the arterial spray. I like the way you look when you're dripping in blood."

They kiss harder, and Yahaba holds the sides of Kyoutani's face, his hands still slippery with blood. He drags his hands over Kyoutani's face, until it's streaked with blood, then pulls back to admire his handiwork with a shaky sigh.

"Oh, I need to fuck you."

"Yeah," Kyoutani agrees. "You really do."

"Shower," Yahaba decides. "We need to wash off before we can leave. Then, I'm taking you home."

The facility that they're in is the one that Oikawa usually directs his targets to, when they're not going to walk back out. Kyoutani and Yahaba have various roles in Oikawa's operation, but their most important job is right here. When Oikawa tells them to receive his guests, they know exactly what he means.

There's a shower tucked away in the corner, because their work always tends to get messy. Yahaba has a tendency to show off, Kyoutani has a tendency to get carried away, and put together, they end up covered in too much blood to get avoid suspicion. They've quickly learned to wash themselves off and change their clothes first.

The shower is big enough for them both and they kiss under the hot spray, moaning into their kiss as they jerk each other off, just to get the edge off for now, before they can take their time with each other later. By the time they're clean and have changed into a clean set of clothes, Kindaichi is already in with Kunimi, cleaning up the blood.

"You got carried away this time," Kunimi comments, pulling down his face mask so his words aren't muffled. "More so than usual."

"Hold onto that heart and get it to Oikawa-san," Yahaba says, pointing to where it's sitting on a table. "He'll know what to do with it."

"Did Kyoutani not like this guy?" Kindaichi asks, nudging the body with a shoe, covered in plastic wrap. "It was his turn this time, right?"

"Thought he could flirt his way out of the situation," Kyoutani grunts, tightening his grip on Yahaba's hand.

"He also thought that I'd be the soft one," Yahaba adds, smiling as he squeezes Kyoutani's hand right back. "You can tell how that went."

Kunimi sighs and puts his mask back into place, reaching for his trolley of cleaning supplies and pulling out a box, for the heart. Yahaba tugs on Kyoutani's hand, waving at them on his way out.

They ride across the city on Kyoutani's motorbike, and Yahaba isn't particularly interested in keeping his hands to himself. By the time they pull up at their apartment, Kyoutani is already desperate to come. Yahaba laughs as they make their way up to their floor, and Kyoutani pins him against the door the moment it's shut behind them.

"I hate you," Kyoutani growls out, grinding against Yahaba's thigh.

"No you don't," Yahaba replies, kissing the tip of his nose. "Come on. Bedroom."

They don't even make it that far. Kyoutani ends up bent over the back of their couch, Yahaba's fingers slick with the lube stashed in between their couch cushions.

"You're still thinking about me cutting that guy open," Kyoutani guesses, as Yahaba slides a finger into him.

"Yeah," Yahaba sighs. "You're so good with a knife, Kentarou. Good with your hands."

"So are you," Kyoutani replies, bearing back on Yahaba's fingers. "Watching you reach into his chest the way you did…"

Yahaba adds another finger, scissoring gently, and Kyoutani moans loudly.

"If you don't hurry, I'm going to come before you're even in me," Kyoutani warns. "C'mon, Shigeru."

Instead, Yahaba slows down, making sure that the pleasure doesn't build. Kyoutani grunts, his fingers digging into the material of the couch, but then Yahaba deems him ready and is sliding into him, filling him up. It's all Kyoutani wants.

Yahaba isn't gentle, and it doesn't surprise Kyoutani at all. He's probably just as worked up now, just as desperate. Killing together has always been their favourite kind of foreplay, and Kyoutani can shut his eyes and remember the way Yahaba's hands felt against his skin, slick with blood. Yahaba's fingers wrap around Kyoutani's cock, jerking him off in time with their thrusts, and it just takes a small stretch of the imagination to pretend that it's not lube making their skin slide against each other so easily but something else.

"You're filthy," Yahaba laughs breathlessly, and Kyoutani realises he's been fantasising out loud. "That's ridiculously unsafe, you know."

"I know," Kyoutani grumbles. "I can pretend, at least. Nothing wrong with imagining you leaving bloody hand prints all over me."

Yahaba moans loudly, fucking Kyoutani harder. "I'll try, next time."

"Shigeru—" Kyoutani gasps, so close to coming that he's trembling with it. He makes a low sound of protest when Yahaba slides out of him, but then there are hands on his hips, turning him around. Yahaba swallows him down, hollowing his cheeks out, and Kyoutani comes with a cry, his eyes squeezed shut.

Yahaba pulls back, swallowing, and Kyoutani kneels, guiding Yahaba onto his back to jerk him off in return. It doesn't take long at all, and Yahaba arches off the floor with the sweetest moan as he comes.

"I like it when we get to work together," Yahaba murmurs, once he's regained his breath. "You're always so much fun afterwards."

"So are you," Kyoutani snorts, getting to his feet and holding a hand out for Yahaba. "Come on. Let's clean off. I hope you don't think I'm done with you already."

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Yahaba grins. "No. Of course not."


End file.
